Ying
Ying is one of the main characters in BoBoiBoy and BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Story TBA Appearance Original Series Ying is a young girl with black hair, light skin, and light blue eyes. She sports yellow clothing with blue highlights. She also wears a pear of goggles on her head. Galaxy Now older, Ying is much taller and much lither compared to when she was younger. Ying wears a yellow and orange shirt with horizontal light blue and white stripes on the two long sleeves, dark blue-colored jeans, blue and yellow watch, a pair of white socks, yellow and orange shoes and a yellow and light blue hat with a Domo badge. Furthermore, she has a pair of blue, round glasses in place of her goggles. Personality Ying is kind to all of her friends. Aside from that, she is a fast-talker and a shy girl. She is also sensitive. Skills and Abilities Though initially believed that her power was Super Human Speed, but it is actually Time Manipulation where everything but herself moves at a slow rate. Her speed is sometimes combined with other attacking methods to create a Super Speed Attack. For example: The Thousand Times Kick: she used it to attack Sleeping Monster in order to save Yaya (Season 2, Episode 2). Ying's power was also given by Ochobot in Season 1, Episode 2. She was the third person to receive super powers from Ochobot. However, once she sneezes, she loses her power. She regains her power after sneezing again. The reason behind the fact that she loses her powers by sneezing is unknown and have yet to be mentioned. In Season 3 onwards, she loses her sneezing weakness and instead have been given a timer. Abilities * Running Speed (Larian Laju) * Thousand Times Kick (Seribu Tendangan Laju) * Powerful Scratches (Cakaran Laju) * Speed Kick (Tendangan Laju) * Thousand Times Jump (Seribu Tendangan Lompat) * Thousand Bite Scratches (Seribu Cakaran Laju) * Time Manipulation (Kuasa Manipulasi Masa) BoBoiBoy Galaxy * Slow-Mo Speed (Kuasa Slow-Mo) * Running Speed (Larian Laju) These is an ability as she uses while driving her vehicle: * Accelerated Dash (Pecutan Laju) Relationships See more: Ying/Relationships Trivia * Ying is the youngest person in BoBoiBoy's team. * According from Yaya she is the only one who could beat the final boss of the Papa Zola No.5 video game, proving she's an excellent gamer. * Ying is shown multiple times to say chinese words in place of Malay, due of the fact that she is Chinese . * Her face is inspired by one of the directors of the series who is also her voice actor in the Malay version of the show. * According to Gopal in Season 2, Episode 3, Ying skipped a grade despite being younger because of her incredible intelligence. * As revealed in the fanmails, Ying's favourite genre is fantasy. Favourite Genre of BoBoiBoy and Friends.png|BoBoiBoy and friends' favourite genre Gallery Videos See Also ms:Ying id:Ying Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Superheroes Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:Tracker And Protector Of Power Spheras